The Overlord steals the Alicorn Magic
This is how The Overlord steals the Alicorn Magic goes in My Little Pony Transformers Prime Ninjago: Shadow of the Overlord. passed Songbird Serenade Songbird Serenade: I am here and I see your pain~ Through the storms, through the clouds, the rain~ I'm telling you you can not escape~ Nindroid whips her Songbird Serenade: sighs looks at Luna looks down also looks down and Luna are brought into the throne room look around and Cadance are still frozen in stone can be seen whipping a group of ponies Pythor P. Chumsworth: laughs Princess Luna: This isn't good. Twilight Sparkle: Cryptor, don't do this. Don't give the Overlord— General Cryptor: Your magic? Did you four think you'd keep it all to yourselves? Time to share. I'd love for everybody out there to know what I can really do. Overlord appears The Overlord: Ooh, fascinating! Luna, and Twilight turn to face the Overlord Overlord enters the throne room The Overlord: What can you really do, Cryptor? to Pythor Pythor P. Chumsworth: Your bidding, of course, my Dark Lordship. and the other Nindroids step aside Overlord picks up the staff The Overlord: Bidding's good. I like bidding! at Twilight and Luna Um, what are you two supposed to be? Twilight Sparkle: I'm the Princess of Friendship and Luna's the Princess of the Night. Princess Luna: Obviously. Overlord looks puzzled The Overlord: laughs Oh. That's nice. Pythor Why are these two still moving? Pythor P. Chumsworth: They and the Autobots put up a bit of a fight, but they're alone now. smirks They won't be a problem. The Overlord: Yeah. throat So, speaking of problems, this place, it seems a little too—oh, I don't know—''cute!!!'' I don't like cute! I never did like cute! Doesn't really go with my whole "big bad powerful magic guy" thing, does it?! Deliver the punchline, Pythor, because this has gotta be a joke! grunts Overlord sticks the Staff of Sacanas into the floor and the floor starts glowing The Overlord: Huh? gasps magic moves towards the staff as it works its magic and Cadance's magic approach it as it drains it magic is pulled towards it as she struggles to fight it Twilight Sparkle: struggling No! Princess Luna: struggling Stop it! staff continues draining the magic as the Overlord laughs The Overlord: laughs Check out the light show! laughing How spectacular! staff is now fully charged The Overlord: Wow! Wow. staff glows gasps and her magic is gone is amazed The Overlord: Let's get this party started! Ooh, hey, that's good. I should trademark that. then uses the staff to blast a hole in the castle wall and Twilight falls out Twilight Sparkle: yelps Princess Luna: Twilight! down after her The Overlord: Not bad. Actually, kinda first rate. What else can it do? to Cryptor frowns General Cryptor: My liege, you promised to restore my human form and giving— The Overlord: Deh-deh-deh-deh-deh, okay. Hang on. tries to use the staff to blast Twilight again, but it instead raises the sun. The Overlord raises and lowers the staff and the sun raises and lowers The Overlord: gasps You gotta be kidding me! I can move the sun?! again Aha ha! Wow! Now, this is what I'm talking about! Haha! Time to play! Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday! Day, night! Day, night! Day night! Day night! Day night! Sunrise, sunset! gleefully looks at Luna who sighs look down